Large-scale generation of electric power based on a freely-available, essentially inexhaustible natural resource, such as solar irradiance, continues progressing as an attractive modality for clean and efficient generation of electric power. The weather-induced variability of the natural resource (e.g., due to cloud coverage variability) may cause challenges at various levels, such as at a component level (e.g., inverter), at a subsystem level, at a distribution level as well as on the larger power grid.
In view of the foregoing considerations, it would be desirable to provide apparatus arranged to buffer the power fluctuations and reduce influences of such weather-varying factors.